Homer
by Bar
Summary: You have any idea what it's like to be a big man on the inside and have a small body on the outside? A Near Dark story about Homer thinking about his life, and falling in love with Sarah. I changed the story a bit, please REVIEW!


Near Dark belongs to Kathryn Bigelow and Eric Red.

Homer

There were days he truly resented Diamondback for turning him all those years ago.

Of course the hunting was easy, with his youthful appearance nobody considered him a threat.

When he was hunting alone he usually played the role of a weak little boy.

Pretending to be wounded or scared, and his victims immediately took pity on him. It was so easy, like a wolf in sheep clothes.

He was a predator forever trapped in the body of a twelve year old.

But he was a man, at least that's what he thought. He was just as much a man like Jesse and Severen. And after all those years they still treated him as the kid of their group.

He hated it.

For God sake, Mae was even younger than him.

Mae...

When he fist met her, she was just a teenager, young, innocent and beautiful.

And like any other man he had urges, he just wanted somebody in his life. Like Jesse had Diamondback.

Even Severen who wasn't really interested in getting a mate, was populair with women.

They were his favorite victims.

So when he turned Mae, he was hoping that she would see him as a mate.

How naïve he was. She told him that she did care about him, that she did love him, but it was the kinda love that you give to a little brother. And nothing more.

He had been her guardian, mentor, protector, but still she only saw a child.

Mae had really hurt him.

But not as much as when she brought that farm boy Caleb into their lives.

Homer immediately saw that she was attracted to him and he returned her feelings.

Caleb had stolen Mae's hart and Homer despised him for that.

He only started to like the boy a bit, after he saved their asses during the shootout.

They didn't understand, not Jesse or Diamondback not Severen and not even Mae.

They will never understand what it's like to be an adult on the inside, and a child on the outside. He was different and lonely.

And for the first time Homer felt really miserable!

That he was going to spend eternity alone. That he would never experience,

what it's like to be a real man.

He stood outside the motel grounds smoking a cigarette, when he heard it.

The clicking noise of coins being deposited in a soda machine.

His natural instinct told him to check it out, and maybe he could have a quick bite.

He wasn't prepared for what he saw.

She was lovely, a cute round face, long blond hair, maybe ten years old.

Dressed in pyjama's and a robe, her hair was messy probably from sleep.

She bend down and took the cola can from the machine, popped it open a took a sip.

It was a long time ago that Homer had interacted with children,

but it was not a child that he saw.

Homer saw this beautiful creature, pure, innocent and totally unspoiled.

She was perfect.

He wanted her.

It's impolite to stare!

She was looking at him, with slight annoyance on her face, and took another sip of her coke.

He knew this was his chance, he slowly walked towards her.

Suddenly feeling very nervous, and trying his best to be charming.

Howdy. My name is Homer what's yours?

Sarah, she replied.

What are you doing out here all by yourself?

I do what I wanna do when I want to do it. She turned around planning to go back to her apartment. Homer had to take action.

Wanna watch TV?

Sarah stopped and turned. What's on?

Whatever you want, he replied trying to sound smooth.

Is it a color television?

Ahuh, was Homer's only reply.

She gazed up at him, Sarah thought he looked a bit weird, his clothes were really dirty.

And there were handcuffs attached to his belt.

But her father told her never to judge people by the way they look.

Are you here with your mom and dad? Sarah asked.

Hearing that question, Homer couldn't help but smirk.

Sort of, he replied.

He offered his hand, and smiled at her.

You don't have to be scared, I won't hurt you.

Sarah looked at his hand, with little hesitation she took it.

Slowly they walked back to his apartment.

END.


End file.
